Nagai Hikari (Cahaya Panjang)
by babybaek
Summary: "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu seberapa jauh kau dapat terbang jika sayap yang dapat membuatmu terbang dibiarkan menguncup begitu saja? Ada usaha di setiap tujuan Baekhyun! ada pengerbonan yang tidak akan sia-sia, dan ada hasil yang terbaik dari setiap usaha tersebut." –Chanyeol / YAOI / EXO / CHANBAEK
1. Chapter 1

Title : Nagai Hikari (Long Light)

Cast : Baekhyun & Chanyeol

Genre : Romance, Drama, Brothership, Hurt/Comfort

Type : YAOI/BL/Shounen-ai

Rate : T

Disclaimer : terinspirasi dari komik karya Ikeyamada Go "I Love You Shuzuki-kun" dan lagu AKB48 "Nagai Hikari"

_Please do not copy-paste without my permission or steal the story! Thanks and enjoy!_

* * *

**Prolog © Queeney**

_**-Love is not a burning blaze, but rather a breeze as warm as the sun-**_

-ooo-

"_Kau yang mengulurkan tangan kepadaku. Menghapus penat yang menyiksa batinku. Menawarkan secercah cahaya dengan satu kata terukir dihatiku. Harapan." –Baekhyun_

"_Bagaimana kau bisa tahu seberapa jauh kau dapat terbang jika sayap yang dapat membuatmu terbang dibiarkan menguncup begitu saja? Ada usaha di setiap tujuan Baekhyun! ada pengerbonan yang tidak akan sia-sia, dan ada hasil yang terbaik dari setiap usaha tersebut." –Chanyeol_

-ooo-

Musik adalah hal terindah yang pernah dimilikinya. Bersama musik, ia dapat melihat apa itu mimpi walau hanya sekedar angan tak tergapai. Bersama musik, ia dapat merasakan arti hidup walau hanya sesaat yang menyesatkan. Bersama musik, ia dapat mengerti bahwa ada kebahagiaan untuk setiap makhluk hidup di dunia. Dan bersama musik pula, ia bertemu sosok itu. Seorang namja dengan bola mata sehitam kegelapan malam, menawarkan padanya segenggam harapan penuh cinta.

Byun Baekhyun mengerti dengan pasti apa yang menghadang masa depannya, kabut yang menutupi jalan setapak penuh bebatuan yang menantinya tentu menyulitkan langkahnya. Tapi seseorang yang berdiri di ujung jalan itu, meski tak bisa dilihat oleh kedua mata indahnya, masih bisa dirasakan hatinya yang murni. Bahkan tanpa ia sadar bahwa sosok itu adalah orang yang pernah mengajarkan arti ketulusan padanya, ia masih begitu terpesona dengan belaian irama yang mengalun indah dari petikan sebuah gitar akustik di kejauhan itu, membuka seluruh jendela hatinya untuk bisa melihat dunia dari sisi yang lain. Belajar kembali menemukan potongan dari kebahagiaan yang dahulu pernah dirasakannya.

"Baekhyun-ah, _Waegeure_?" sebuah pertanyaan mengusik lamunan Baekhyun. Membawanya menjauh dari sekelebat ingatan yang begitu membuat hatinya tersentuh itu. Ia menolehkan wajahnya pada sosok tampan yang ada di sebelahnya, sosok yang dua tahun ini berada jauh darinya.

Sosok itu tampak tertegun, matanya terlihat sedikit membesar melihat ada bekas air mata di kedua belah pipi _dongsaeng _yang sangat disayanginya itu. Ini merupakan suatu keanehan untuknya karena sang _dongsaeng _sebenarnya jarang sekali menangis. Bahkan ia tidak pernah sekalipun melihat Baekhyun menangis karena kenyataan pilu _itu_ ataupun saat _dongsaeng_ nya tersebut terpaksa dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena... yah, ia tidak mau mengingatnya.

"Kau menangis?" tanyanya teramat pelan dan lembut, seolah jika sedikit saja ia mengeraskan volume suaranya, namja cantik dihadapannya itu akan meninggal detik itu juga.

Baekhyun menggeleng. Sebuah senyum yang sudah lama sekali hilang dari wajah cantiknya, kini terpatri indah disana. Ia tersenyum begitu syahdu, bagai pesona bunga sakura ditengah musim semi, dimana tidak ada satu pun yang akan dapat berpaling dari keindahannya yang bagai sihir.

"Aku ingin bernyanyi lagi _hyung_" hanya satu kalimat tersebut yang lolos dari bibir cherry Baekhyun, tapi efeknya begitu besar. Bening air mata kini terpatri di kedua bola mata sosok tampan itu, bahunya berguncang menahan isakan yang sebenarnya tidak bisa lagi ia tahan.

"_Ji... jinjayo_?" tanyanya dengan suara serak yang kentara.

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, senyumnya menjadi lebih lebar lagi. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, mendekati sosok itu sembari mengulurkan kedua tangannya, segera satu pelukan hangat menyambutnya.

"Aku rindu melihat itu, saat kau menutup mata menikmati nyanyianku, Suho _hyung_" ujar Baekhyun, memeluk lebih erat satu-satunya orang yang menganggapnya sebagai keluarga.

'_Dan aku ingin dia mendengar nyanyianku...' _tambah Baekhyun, berbisik dalam hati.

-ooo-

**_hehe... gimana? singkat banget ya? namanya juga prolog XD_**

**_apakah ada yang tertarik untuk membaca lanjutan cerita ini? review dari kalian, ney tunggu lho! hehe_**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Nagai Hikari (Long Light)

Cast : Baekhyun & Chanyeol

Genre : Romance, Brothership, Hurt/Comfort, Family

Type : YAOI/BL/Shounen-ai

Rate : T

Disclaimer : terinspirasi dari komik karya Ikeyamada Go "I Love You Shuzuki-kun" dan lagu AKB48 "Nagai Hikari"

_Please do not copy-paste without my permission or steal the story! Thanks and enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 1 © Queeney**

_**-Love is not a burning blaze, but rather a breeze as warm as the sun-**_

Buku diary itu masih disana. Sampulnya masih berwarna kuning walau tidak lagi secerah cahaya matahari yang seringkali Baekhyun samakan dengan senyum milik_ nya. _Lembar pertama isi diary itu bisa saja terlihat menyedihkan, tapi goresan cerita yang pernah Baekhyun tuang ke dalam lembaran tengah hingga akhir halaman, terlihat lebih ceria dibanding rangkaian lagu bernada indah yang pernah dilantunkannya.

Sudah dua tahun Baekhyun tidak bertemu dengan _sosok itu_. Senyum lima jari _nya_ tentu saja sangat Baekhyun rindukan. Tapi sesuatu yang terselip diantara senyuman yang merangkai kata cinta di sudut hatinya itulah yang paling membuat Baekhyun ingin bertemu kembali dengan _nya_.

Baekhyun ingin kembali melantunkan irama klasik yang melambangkan kisah mereka. Sekali lagi saja, Baekhyun berharap suaranya–yang teredam oleh rasa benci–kembali menemukan sayap miliknya dan berusaha terbang bersama angin yang dahulu pernah menuntunnya mencapai langit.

"Aku tidak bisa terbang dengan satu sayap, bodoh"

Bisikan pelan yang meruntuhkan kesan hening mencekam dalam kamar bernuansa putih itu lolos dari bibir Baekhyun yang terbuka. Ia berdiri di dekat jendela, menatap salju yang menimbun perkarangan rumah. Baekhyun tidak pernah membenci musim dingin, tapi untuk kali ini saja ia berharap musim semi datang lebih cepat. Ia berharap saat kakinya menginjak Korea Selatan, ia dapat melihat kembali cahaya panjang yang memantul dari dasar kolam ikan kecil yang terletak tepat di depan jendela kamarnya yang lama.

* * *

-ooo-

* * *

_**4 years ago**_

Baekhyun tidak pernah mengira bahwa ia akan menjalin kasih dengan seseorang saat dirinya menginjak usia 15 tahun. Menurutnya itu adalah usia yang sangat muda untuk mengerti arti cinta. Dari dulu Baekhyun mengkategorikan lingkungan dimana ia tinggal sebagai tempat sederhana yang tidak akan mengundang banyak orang untuk melihatnya. Ia cukup senang dengan kehidupannya yang biasa-biasa saja, punya beberapa teman dekat, dan sesekali membolos sekolah hanya untuk bermain di _game center_.

Kehidupannya yang kini berubah 180 derajat, dikarenakan oleh suatu kejadian yang dialaminya tepat dua bulan lalu. Saat ia bertemu dengan _namja_ itu, seorang _namja_ berparas tampan dan tubuh yang tingginya jauh melampaui Baekhyun. Ia tidak begitu tertarik saat mata _namja_ itu beradu pandang dengannya, dan ia juga tidak menghiraukan saat teman-temannya sibuk bertaruh untuk mendapatkan _namja _itu.

Baekhyun pikir selain senyum lebar dan tubuh tingginya, Baekhyun tidak melihat sesuatu yang lebih lagi dari _namja_ yang seringkali menjadi perbincangan tersebut. Tentu saja takdir punya jalannya sendiri. Ia tidak akan memberikan petunjuk kemana ia akan berhembus, siapa yang akan ia permainkan ataupun ia rubah jalur kehidupannya.

Kembali pada hari itu. Hari yang cerah seperti biasa, semilir angin yang menjadi teman akrab Baekhyun setiap ia bernyanyi di _rooftop _sekolah, kali ini terasa lebih bersemangat dari pada biasanya. Senyum manis terukir di sudut bibir _namja_ cantik itu.

Baekhyun memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya, menikmati sebentar belaian lembut musim gugur di pipi putihnya. Kedua tangan Baekhyun bertautan di depan dagu, berusaha menanamkan emosi yang pas untuk sebuah lagu yang akan dilantunkannya.

_Hanbeonman ne mameul durojwo__  
__Every day every night I am missing you__  
__Nae gyeote eobseodo ijen bolsu eobseodo__  
__Eonjena ne mamen tokatheun neo ingeol_

_(fly to the sky – missing you)_

Suara indah itu mengalun pelan, keluar dari celah bibir Baekhyun yang terbuka. Sebuah lagu yang pernah di populerkan oleh salah satu penyanyi kesukaan Kyungsoo, sahabatnya.

_Prok prok prok_

Tepuk tangan heboh yang terdengar dari arah belakangnya membuat Baekhyun seketika berpaling. Fokusnya menangkap sosok tampan dan bertubuh tinggi yang menatap ke arah Baekhyun dengan cengiran lebar terukir di sudut bibirnya.

"Wow! Suaramu indah sekali" suara berat itu memasuki kedua gendang telinga Baekhyun.

Dengan cengiran yang sama, _namja _tampan yang kini telah berada tepat di hadapan Baekhyun tersebut, tanpa pikir panjang menarik tangan kanan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya erat. Matanya tampak berbinar-binar saat membalas tatapan terkejut dari Baekhyun, seolah ingin menyampaikan pada sang _namja _cantik bahwa ia benar-benar terpesona dengan suaranya.

Baekhyun menarik cepat tangan kanannya saat kesadaran membawanya kembali menginjak bumi. Dengan bergegas Baekhyun berbalik dari tempatnya berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan _rooftop_ sekolah yang biasanya menjadi tempat persembunyian pribadinya tersebut.

"Hei! namamu siapa?"

Baekhyun masih dapat mendengar teriakan dari _namja _tinggi yang kini tengah berusaha mengejarnya. Dengan tekat hati yang kuat untuk menjauh, Baekhyun memaksa kakinya berlari lebih kencang hingga akhirnya telinganya tidak lagi menangkap suara berat itu.

Nafas Baekhyun memburu seiring punggungnya kini menyandar pada salah satu dinding lorong sekolahnya. Tangannya mengusap dadanya, berusaha membantu paru-parunya untuk menangkap lebih banyak oksigen.

"Ya ampun, siapa orang aneh itu?" ujar Baekhyun saat ia sudah dapat berdiri dan bernafas lebih normal. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri, mengecek apakah ia benar-benar sudah berhasil kabur. Syukurlah Baekhyun tidak dapat menemukan sosok jangkung itu.

Baekhyun tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa seseorang berhasil menyusup ke daerah yang telah dicapnya sebagai tempat pribadinya. _Rooftop _sekolah memang terlarang bagi para siswa. Kunci akses menuju kesana pun hanya dimiliki oleh penjaga sekolah dan dirinya saja–yang kebetulan menjabat sebagai ketua murid.

Setiap istirahat kedua biasanya Baekhyun menghabiskan waktunya disana. Hanya di tempat itulah Baekhyun dapat bernyanyi tanpa beban. Menyalurkan bakat terpendam yang dimilikinya. Selain _hyung_ nya, tidak ada lagi orang yang tahu akan hal ini. Bahkan Kyungsoo saja yang telah menjadi sahabatnya semenjak lahir belum pernah sekali pun mendengarnya bernyanyi.

Betapa Baekhyun tidak terkejut jika seseorang tiba-tiba saja memuji suaranya dan menggenggam tangannya. Baekhyun memang tidak suka hubungan yang sedikit intim dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya, apalagi dalam kasus ini Baekhyun belum pernah sekalipun melihat _namja_ jangkung itu.

Baekhyun merapikan seragamnya dengan seksama, ia agak risih jika seseorang melihatnya berpenampilan tidak rapi. Walaupun Baekhyun bukan siswa kutu buku yang tidak pernah membolos ataupun dihukum karena lupa mengerjakan tugas, setidaknya ia tidak pernah melanggar peraturan sekolah mengenai tata krama dan kerapian. Bukan karena posisinya sebagai ketua murid, tapi karena ia memang tidak ingin memberikan kesan buruk terhadap orang-orang yang mengenalnya.

Baekhyun melirik jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Sudah lewat 10 menit dari jadwal jam masuk, pantas saja Baekhyun tidak menemukan satu pun murid saat ia berlari tadi. Pastilah karena terlalu panik, Baekhyun tidak mendengar bel masuk berbunyi. Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan, menyisir rambutnya sekilas dengan tangan kanannya, kemudian berjalan menuruni tangga menuju kelasnya yang terletak di lantai dua.

Suasana yang cukup sunyi itu membuat pikiran Baekhyun melayang pada _hyung_ nya yang sebentar lagi akan pergi ke Inggris guna melanjutkan _study _musiknya. Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak setuju dengan keputusan ini, tapi ia tidak tega menjadi penghalang masa depan _hyung_ nya. Apalagi alasan terbesar kenapa ia tidak ingin Suho pergi adalah karena kedua orangtuanya. Baekhyun merasa menjadi _dongsaeng _yang paling buruk jika ia menghentikan _hyung_ nya tersebut dengan alasan–yang mungkin- cukup konyol itu.

Baekhyun menghela nafas perlahan. Teringat akan sikap kedua orangtuanya terhadap dirinya, membuat hati Baekhyun sakit. Ia tidak mau pikirannya dipenuhi hal-hal yang sudah lama menyayat hatinya tersebut, maka Baekhyun beralih mempercepat langkahnya menuju kelas.

Baekhyun membuka pintu belakang kelas dengan perlahan, berniat menyelusup masuk tanpa menarik perhatian teman-temannya terutama sang _seongsaengnim_ yang mengajar di kelas. Tapi niatnya hanya tinggal niat saat seseorang yang tengah berdiri di depan kelas, melambai dengan bersemangat ke arahnya dan berseru lantang, "OH, SI SUARA MALAIKAT! _ANNYEONG_!".

Cengiran lebar yang telah terekam jelas di dalam otaknya tersebut, membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kaget. Matanya yang semula sipit, kini melebar. Baekhyun tidak bisa menentukan apakah rasa terkejutnya ini dikarenakan ia tidak berhasil memasuki kelas dengan diam-diam ataukah karena ia kembali berhadapan dengan seseorang yang setengah jam lalu mendengarnya bernyanyi kemudian mengejarnya dari atap sekolah.

"Maaf _seonsaengnim_, saya terlambat" Baekhyun membungkuk dalam, menyatakan rasa menyesalnya atas keterlambatannya memasuki kelas.

Shin _seonsaengnim_ mengangguk singkat dan menjawab, "Ya, duduklah Baekhyun." tanpa berniat memberikan Baekhyun hukuman. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan kemudian berjalan ke bangkunya tanpa mengindahkan lambaian semangat dari _namja_ yang masih berdiri di depan kelas tersebut.

Baekhyun menyadari tatapan iri sekaligus curiga dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Ia hanya mendengus kesal tanpa berniat menanggapi. Kepalanya kini ia arahkan ke luar kelas, menatap murid-murid yang tengah bermain sepak bola di lapangan dari jendela kelas yang tepat berada di sisi kanan tempatnya duduk.

Kelas sudah lama hening saat Baekhyun tidak lagi merasa tertarik dengan para anggota klub sepak bola tersebut dan beralih menatap ke arah _seonsaengnim_ yang ternyata sudah mulai mengajar. Baekhyun simpulkan bahwa ia baru saja melewatkan perkenalan 'ala murid baru' yang dilakukan _namja_ tinggi dengan senyum bodoh itu.

Sebuah kertas melayang jatuh di hadapan Baekhyun saat ia mencatat penjelasan _seonsaengnim_ dalam buku catatannya. Baekhyun memungut kertas yang telah diremas menjadi seperti bola itu dan kemudian membukanya dengan malas.

"_Hei, jadi namamu Baekhyun?"_

Tulisan singkat itu rupanya membuat Baekhyun jengkel, entah karena apa. Ia meremas kembali kertas itu tanpa menuliskan balasan seperti yang seharusnya. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya dan tatapannya jatuh pada sosok yang tengah menatapnya intens, duduk hanya berjarak satu bangku darinya.

Baekhyun melempar remasan kertas itu kembali kepada pemilik asalnya. Kertas itu tepat mengenai wajah sang _namja_ bertubuh tinggi, kontan saja sebuah kekehan lolos dari bibir Baekhyun tanpa disadarinya. Semua mata kini kembali mengarah kepada Baekhyun, menatap aneh padanya yang tertawa tiba-tiba padahal saat itu mereka tengah belajar matematika.

Sebuah umpatan pelan lolos dari bibir Baekhyun saat ia menyadari tatapan Shin _seonsaengnim_ yang menajam ketika langkah kaki lelaki paruh baya itu tertuju padanya. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras, meredakan rasa gugup di hatinya. _Well_, Baekhyun belum pernah mendapat masalah dengan gurunya sebelum ini, jadi ia tidak tahu bagaimana menanggapi kalau nanti Shin _seonsaengnim_ bertanya.

"Apa yang kamu tertawakan Byun Baekhyun?" desis tajam itu membuat Baekhyun menjadi lebih gugup lagi dari sebelumnya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap balik pada Shin _seonsaengnim_ yang tengah berkacak pinggang.

"Maaf _seonsaengnim_, tadi aku yang mengganggunya"

Suara berat yang tentu saja bukan berasal dari Baekhyun itu kini membuat semua orang termasuk sang _seonsaengnim_ berbalik. Sosok itu menjawab dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya, entah dia sadar atau tidak bahwa cengiran itu hanya akan membuat seseorang yang tengah menahan amarah akan menjadi lebih bertambah lagi emosinya.

Shin _seonsaengnim_ berjalan ke arah murid baru tersebut. Sebenarnya ia tidak mau memperlihatkan _image_ nya sebagai guru _killer_ pada hari pertama murid barunya itu bersekeloh, tapi rupanya ia tidak bisa. Maka seiring sebuah tepukan keras di meja dan semua mata yang terbelalak kaget–termasuk sang murid baru–telunjuk Shin _seonsaengnim_ kini mengarah tegas ke pintu kelas yang tertutup.

"Silahkan pulang lebih dulu Park Chanyeol!"

Sebaris kalimat bernada tajam itu membuat cengiran konyol _namja_ bernama Chanyeol tersebut pudar dan digantikan dengan senyum kecut serta anggukan kecil dari kepalanya. Ia bergegas membereskan buku-bukunya tetapi terhenti sekilas saat telinganya mendengar seruan lain dari sang _seonsaengnim_.

"Kamu juga Baekhyun! Tidak ada pengecualian untuk ketua murid"

Segaris senyum tipis menghiasi wajah Chanyeol saat ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, memasukan buku-buku dan alat tulis ke dalam tas. Dilain pihak, Baekhyun berusaha keras menahan ekspresi kesalnya mendengar perkataan Shin _seonsaengnim_. Ia tersenyum kecut dan mengangguk singkat sebelum ikut membereskan mejanya.

Chanyeol berjalan keluar kelas lebih dulu dari Baekhyun. Sepertinya karena terlalu senang, ia jadi lupa untuk membungkuk pada guru matematikanya itu sebelum meninggalkan kelas. Sementara itu, Baekhyun yang memang tidak ingin citranya sebagai murid berkelakuan baik tercoreng, membungkuk lebih dalam kepada Shin _seonsaengnim_ dan mengucap maaf dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia baru meninggalkan kelas saat Shin _seonsaengnim_ menjawab–

"Lain kali jangan lakukan lagi"

–padanya.

Tidak seperti hari-hari lainnya, kali ini Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak menggunakan bus menempuh jalan pulang. Apalagi rumahnya sebetulnya hanya berjarak beberapa blok dari sekolah. Memang akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama dan melelahkan juga jika ia berjalan kaki, tapi ia sedang malas menggunakan bus saat itu. Yah, sebenarnya salah satu alasan lainnya adalah ia tidak ingin dimarahi saat sampai di rumah nanti karena ia pulang sebelum jadwal sekolah usai.

Baekhyun mengambil arah kiri alih-alih kanan yang akan menuntunnya menuju halte. Ia cukup jarang melewati jalan itu, tapi mengingat alasan tadi yang menurutnya cukup logis–dan juga setimpal dengan rasa penat yang akan menggerogotinya nanti–membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk membatalkan keputusannya.

Baekhyun merogoh saku jas sekolahnya dan mengeluarkan _earphone_ yang biasanya ia pakai jika sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Ia mencolokkan _earphone_ tersebut pada _handphone_ nya kemudian memasangkan ujungnya ke telinga. Sembari kembali berjalan, ia mengotak-atik deretan lagu yang ada di dalam _handphone_, mencari lagu yang sekiranya pas dengan suasana hatinya.

Baekhyun hendak menekan tombol '_play'_ pada layar _handphone _nya yang sudah menampilkan judul lagu yang ia inginkan saat sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya. Baekhyun yang sebelumnya memang pernah mempelajari hapkido (beladiri Korea) kontan menepis tangan tersebut dan dengan tangkas berbalik. Tangan kanan Baekhyun hendak ia layangkan pada pundak orang yang menganggetkannya tersebut saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya terhempas ke pagar dinding salah satu rumah di pinggir jalan.

Sebuah klakson mobil dan sekilas umpatan memenuhi gendang telinga Baekhyun saat _namja _cantik itu tiba-tiba saja tersadar bahwa ia tadi nyaris saja tertabrak mobil karena berdiri keluar dari trotoar pejalan kaki.

Mata Baekhyun mengerjap berkali-kali karena rasa kaget yang masih belum hilang darinya dan juga karena rasa bingung saat menyadari bahwa posisinya sekarang terpenjara oleh tangan kokoh seorang _namja_ yang sedang terengah mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, seolah ia baru saja berlari cukup jauh.

"Astaga, apa kau seceroboh itu aslinya? Untung saja aku bisa menarikmu! Kalau tidak, bisa gawat" Suara berat yang sarat akan kecemasan itu seketika menyadarkan Baekhyun. Ia mendorong _namja _tinggi yang ia ketahui bernama Chanyeol itu menjauh darinya. Tentu saja ia tidak mendorongnya terlalu kuat karena Baekhyun agak trauma juga dengan kejadian sesaat lalu.

"Aku bukan ceroboh, tapi kau yang mengagetkanku!" ujar Baekhyun. Dengan suara ketus dan tatapan yang tajam. Walaupun hatinya mengingatkannya untuk mengucap 'terima kasih' pada penolongnya tersebut, tapi logikanya yang lebih mementingkan harga diri rupanya tidak mengizinkan.

Tatapan yang saling beradu dengan sorot yang berbeda itu mengisi kesunyian yang merayap di sekitar mereka. Keduanya tidak saling berbicara untuk beberapa saat. Pada sisi _namja_ bertubuh mungil, ia bertekat mempertahankan ekspresi kesalnya meski hatinya terus merutuki kekeraskepalaannya.

Sedang pada sisi yang lebih tinggi, sebaliknya kepalanya berkali-kali mengingatkan dirinya untuk mengucap maaf tapi rupanya jantungnya saat ini tidak sedang dalam kondisi normal. Karena sang _namja _tinggi terus saja merasakan darahnya berdesir hebat setiap kali mata mempesona itu beralih dan beradu pandang dengan bola matanya sendiri–setelah berkali-kali menjelajah mengamati fokus lain di sekitar mereka.

Seperti beberapa hal lain yang seringkali tidak bisa diartikan lebih dari sekedar kebetulan atau pun seperti beberapa fakta yang tidak ditemukan sumber awalnya. Baekhyun tidak bisa menyimpulkan apakah ia tengah berada dalam imajinasi liar miliknya ataukah kelembutan dan rasa hangat yang menyapa bibirnya itu adalah–seperti yang diketahui–memang sebuah ciuman dari sosok asing yang baru saja ditemuinya dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 2 jam.

Hangat matahari yang menyelip di antara celah hembusan nafas mereka yang saling mengenai pipi sosok dihadapannya, serta sebuah klakson mobil lain yang mengisi gendang telinganya, berhasil membuat Baekhyun terlonjak dengan mata sipitnya yang terbelalak lebar.

Tautan bibir itu terlepas tapi kehengatan lain yang sesaat lalu mereka salurkan bersama melalui bibir masing-masing, masih terasa jelas dan itu kontan membuat wajah keduanya merona. Keheningan lain menyusul. Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang tengah dirasakannya dan seketika kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena ia tidak menemukan ada amarah yang seharusnya kini menyelimuti hatinya.

Demi apapun itu adalah ciuman pertamanya. Menjadi tidak masuk akal karena ia memberikannya begitu mudah pada orang yang baru dikenalnya. Terlebih lagi orang ini adalah orang yang beberapa saat sebelumnya ia cap sebagai pengganggu yang memiliki senyum konyol.

"Ern aku..." penggalan kata tanpa makna itu lolos dari bibir Chanyeol. ia tidak menatap Baekhyun lagi karena takut akan melakukan hal bodoh lainnya terhadap _namja_ cantik itu. ia tahu ia sudah merusak semuanya dengan mencium Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba hanya karena sebuah bel tidak pasti yang memenuhi gendang telinganya saat matanya tidak sengaja beralih menatap bibir mungil yang menggoda itu.

Baekhyun masih terdiam di tempatnya, entah menunggu apa. Sepertinya kakinya lupa bagaimana cara berlari atau sekedar melangkah meninggalkan rasa canggung dan memalukan yang memenuhi atmosfir tempat tersebut. Hanya sedikit bagian dari tubuhnya yang dapat berfungsi saat ini. Selain organ dalamnya, Baekhyun bersyukur saat kepala dan matanya masih bisa bersikap rasional karena kini ia tidak lagi menengadah menatap Chanyeol tapi hanya menunduk dan matanya menemukan kesenangan dalam menatap sepatunya.

Jari-jari panjang yang perlahan menyelip di antara jari-jari cantik milik Baekhyun membuatnya kembali menengadah menatap Chanyeol. _Namja _itu sudah menemukan kembali cengirannya walaupun tidak selebar dan senormal yang pernah dilihat Baekhyun dalam waktu singkat yang telah mereka lewati. Baekhyun bisa menyimpulkan bahwa itu adalah cengiran gugup khas milik Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku. tapi tolong jangan membenciku"

Kalimat singkat itu mau tidak mau membuat Baekhyun bertanya pada hatinya apakah ia membenci _namja_ itu karena telah seenaknya mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Ia memang tidak mudah membenci seseorang tapi seharusnya Chanyeol merupakan pengecualian karena kejadian sesaat lalu.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun merasa kesal pada dirinya karena ia tidak menemukan kebencian disana. Bahkan alih-alih benci, kini semburat merah kembali menguasai wajah Baekhyun saat lidahnya tanpa sadar membasahi bibirnya dan sekelebat rasa lembut nan memabukkan yang sesaat lalu diberikan Chanyeol pada bibirnya terbayang jelas di dalam kepalanya.

"Aku... tidak tahu" Tutur Baekhyun pelan, lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

_Well_, itu ucapan bodoh pertamanya semenjak ia mulai memakai otak untuk berbicara pada orang lain–singkatnya, tumbuh dewasa. Sebelum ini ia tidak pernah lupa untuk mengingatkan dirinya bahwa cara ia berbicara akan mempengaruhi cara pandang orang-orang terhadapnya. Begitulah setidaknya hal yang selalu ia tekankan di dalam kepalanya untuk mengurangi sedikit intimidasi yang terjadi dalam ruang lingkup lebih pribadi disebut keluarga.

"Kalau begitu jangan coba untuk membenciku" tanggap Chanyeol dengan tangkas sesaat berikutnya. Ia tersenyum senang mendapati tangan Baekhyun yang berkeringat di dalam genggamannya. Menyimpulkan bahwa itu berarti kemungkinan terburuk yang dibayangkannya telah lewat tanpa ada halangan berarti.

Baekhyun mengangkat tangan kanannya yang terbebas dari belenggu, menuju bagian belakang kepalanya. Tidak merasa gatal tapi ada sesuatu yang mendesaknya untuk menggaruk gugup bagian belakang kepalanya tersebut.

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil sebagai tanggapan untuk ucapan Chanyeol yang terkesan menuntut dan sangat tidak sopan–jika saja Baekhyun berada pada pikirannya yang rasional–. Tapi sayangnya Baekhyun masih terlalu terpesona dengan kilasan akan ciuman pertamanya, jadi ia melupakan begitu saja fakta bahwa kali pertama ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol adalah pada saat ia bernyanyi di tempat 'pribadinya' dan setelahnya ia kabur dari _namja _tinggi itu karena merasa terganggu.

Baekhyun juga lupa bahwa keadaan saat ini dimana ia dan Chanyeol tidak berada di sekolah padahal jam pelajaran terakhir masih berlangsung adalah dikarenakan rasa kesalnya pada _namja_ tinggi itu yang mengganggu waktu belajarnya dengan secarik kertas konyol dan mengakibatkan mereka terkena amukan guru matematika mereka yang terkenal sangat disiplin.

"Perkenalkan namaku Park Chanyeol" perkenalan singkat yang terkesan tidak pada tempatnya itu–karena bibir mereka bahkan sudah lebih dulu saling mengenal–hanya dibalas Baekhyun dengan senyum gugup dan satu garukan lagi di belakang kepalanya, serta ucapan pelan–

"Aku Byun Baekhyun"

–yang lolos dari bibirnya yang bergetar.

Hari itu menjadi hari bersejarah diantara semua hari bersejarah yang pernah Baekhyun catat dalam buku _diary_ nya yang tampak tua tapi terawat. Ia menggoreskan kumpulan-kumpulan kata itu menjadi barisan kalimat yang cukup sulit jika dibaca ulang oleh orang yang tidak berada di tempat kejadian. Karena Baekhyun berkali-kali mencoret di beberapa tempat sebelum menulis lagi di bagian atas coretan.

Terkadang Baekhyun tidak sadar bahwa ia terlalu bersemangat untuk mengetahui bahwa bagian belakang lembaran kertas yang tengah ditulisinya kini penuh goresan-goresan tipis yang menandakan Baekhyun menekankan pulpennya secara berlebihan.

Baekhyun mengakhiri kencan singkat bersama _diary_ nya tersebut dengan segaris senyum tipis di sudut bibirnya. Ia tidak pernah merasa begitu dekat terhadap orang yang baru saja dikenalnya lebih dari pada yang dirasakannya terhadap Chanyeol. Sejujurnya ia tidak ingat bahwa ia pernah se-positif itu menilai seseorang yang baru beberapa jam dikenalnya. Seseorang yang bahkan telah berhasil mencuri dua hal paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Kemampuannya bernyanyi yang ia rahasiakan dari semua orang. Juga ciuman pertamanya.

Ia masih mengingat cengiran lebar yang Chanyeol lemparkan padanya, saat mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang rumah Baekhyun. Jangan tanyakan apa saja yang terjadi selama perjalanan, karena itu akan menjadi kisah panjang lain yang akan memenuhi diary Baekhyun sebelum ia menyadarinya.

Maka Baekhyun mengurungkan niat untuk kembali menggali kilasan lebih dalam tentang perkenalannya dengan Chanyeol seiring detik jam di sisi meja belajar yang menyadarkannya bahwa ia sudah terlalu lama melewatkan jam tidurnya.

Baekhyun berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi meja belajar, membawa buku _diary_ di tangan kirinya. Buku itu ia selipkan di bawah bantal yang tidak terpakai di sebelahnya, kemudian–dengan segaris senyum lagi–menjatuhkan kepalanya pada bantalnya yang biasa. Ia menyamankan diri lalu menutup mata, bersiap untuk menyambut mimpi indahnya. _Well_, ia bisa menebak kalau ia akan bermimpi indah. Ia punya firasat bagus mengenai itu.

**[flashback end]**

* * *

-ooo-

* * *

"Sudah selesai berkemas Baek?"

Sebuah ketukan pelan yang diikuti oleh suara lembut milik Suho, membawa pikiran Baekhyun kembali berada di kamarnya. Kelegaan mengikuti langkah kaki Baekhyun menuju pintu kamar. Ia membuka pintu tersebut dan kemudian tersenyum kecil pada sosok yang sedikit lebih pendek daripada dirinya itu.

"Belum _hyung_. aku menemukan diary lamaku! Tidak sadar aku malah sibuk membacanya" ujar Baekhyun dengan intonasi suara yang sedikit dipaksakan untuk terdengar ceria.

Suho menilik sejenak ekspresi wajah Baekhyun. Ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun menutupi sesuatu, tapi akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya sesuatu hal yang mungkin saja akan membuat Baekhyun tidak nyaman.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu cepat selesaikan lalu turun ke bawah, kau perlu makan sebelum kita berangkat ke bandara" Suho tersenyum penuh pengertian.

Sesaat tangan Suho terangkat mengusap kepala Baekhyun, berusaha menyalurkan pesan betapa ia sangat menyayanginya. Baekhyun tidak menemukan alasan bahwa Suho patut mendapatkan wajah sedihnya, maka ia balas tersenyum selebar yang ia bisa, bertekat membalas semua perhatian, kasih sayang, serta kebahagiaan yang telah diberikan Suho padanya.

"Iya _hyung, _aku akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat." Ujarnya.

Baekhyun masih menatap punggung Suho yang perlahan berjalan menjauh dan hilang di balik belokan menuju tangga. Ia terpekur dalam pikirannya dan menyadari betapa beruntungnya ia memiliki Suho sebagai _hyung_ nya.

Kendatipun Suho tidak bersamanya beberapa belakangan, tapi _namja_ itu tidak pernah lupa meninggalkan pesan di email Baekhyun. Sesibuk apapun dirinya, Suho akan selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menghubungi Baekhyun. _Namja _itu menanyakan segala sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting, tapi justru itulah yang membuat Baekhyun sangat berterimakasih. Terkadang hal-hal remeh bisa membuatmu merasa begitu berharga.

Sebuah tatapan panjang nan sendu, Baekhyun layangkan pada diary nya yang masih terbuka tepat di tengah halaman di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia tersenyum kecil pada coretan-coretan yang memenuhi lembar kenangan pertamanya saat bertemu _namja_ bernama Chanyeol tersebut. Dalam hitungan jam, ia akan kembali menginjakan kaki di Seoul. Walaupun hatinya terasa berat mengingat apa yang telah terjadi, tapi pikiran tentang pertemuan kembali dengan cinta pertamanya memenuhi kepala Baekhyun hingga ia tidak lagi merasa perlu untuk mencemaskan segala hal.

"Kau pasti semakin tampan Chanyeol-ah" bisik Baekhyun terkekeh dan dengan cepat menyelesaikan mengepak barang-barangnya yang sebelumnya sempat tertunda.

-ooo-

_**TO BE CONTINUE...**_

* * *

_**yay~ **_

_**gimana? lebih dari cukup 'kan panjangnya? semoga tidak mengecewakan dan teman-teman mau menunggu lanjutan ff ini hu hu**_

_**untuk light in the dark & roasting marshmallows akan secepatnya di update. chapternya udah dalam masa pengerjaan kok ^^**_

_**oh iya, buat teman-teman yang suka baca ff kyumin jangan lupa mampir ke acc aprilcouple ya... insyaAllah merupuri nya di update minggu ini!**_

_**okay, segitu dulu. review dari teman-teman akan ney balas di chapter berikutnya :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Please do not copy-paste without my permission or steal the story! Thanks and enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 2 © Queeney**

_**-Love is not a burning blaze, but rather a breeze as warm as the sun-**_

_**.**_

Melalui jendela kaca di sisi kanannya, Baekhyun dapat melihat pemandangan kota Seoul yang dipenuhi gedung-gedung tinggi tapi tetap terlihat asri dengan berbagai jenis pohon yang tertanam di pinggir jalan. Rasa rindu akan kota kelahirannya tersebut rupanya untuk sesaat membawa pergi segala rasa cemasnya terhadap hal apa yang akan terjadi nanti saat orang-orang sadar bahwa ia telah kembali.

Baekhyun memang merindukan lampu sorot maupun kilatan kamera yang menyinarinya ketika berada di atas panggung, tapi disaat bersamaan ia merasa takut akankah sorotan tersebut tidak lagi bersinar dengan cara yang sama. Ia takut kilau suaranya yang telah menghilang dua tahun ini, tidak lagi mengeluarkan keindahan seperti sebelumnya. Segala ketakutan yang dirasakan Baekhyun membuatnya tanpa sadar mengelus tengkuknya berkali-kali.

"Jangan takut Baek, semuanya akan baik-baik saja" kata Suho menenangkan. Tangannya perlahan menggenggam tangan kiri Baekhyun yang terkepal di pangkuannya. Senyum kecil Baekhyun berikan pada Suho. Berterimakasih untuk usahanya menenangkan Baekhyun.

Mobil melaju dengan perlahan seperti yang diperintahkan Suho, maka Baekhyun bisa melihat berbagai tempat dengan jelas. Mata Baekhyun menangkap sebuah gedung sekolah yang terlihat masih sama kokohnya dengan saat ia tinggalkan, tepat beberapa meter di depan mobil mereka. Itu adalah tempat pertama yang ingin ia kunjungi.

Baekhyun hendak meminta sopir untuk berhenti tapi sesuatu di dalam hatinya berkata bahwa sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat, jadi ia hanya ganti menatap gedung sekolah itu lama, alih-alih berucap sesuatu. Ia sebenarnya ingin melihat atap sekolah tempatnya dulu sering bernyanyi dan juga tempatnya pertama kali bertemu Chanyeol, tapi pandangannya tertutup oleh atap gedung yang lain. Ia menghela keras sebagai ganti rasa kesalnya.

"Kau ingin kita berhenti sebentar?" tanya Suho saat menyadari tatapan Baekhyun yang tidak beranjak dari gedung sekolah itu padahal mereka sudah cukup jauh melewatinya. Ia tahu itu adalah gedung sekolah Baekhyun yang lama.

Baekhyun menggeleng perlahan dan kembali memalingkan pandangannya ke depan, tidak lagi terarah pada gedung yang semakin lama semakin jauh tertinggal di belakang.

"Tidak _hyung_, aku ingin cepat-cepat istirahat" jawabnya yang diikuti anggukan mengerti oleh Suho.

Baekhyun membawa tubuhnya bersandar sembari menutup matanya sejenak. Sebuah kenangan di dalam kepalanya mendesak untuk keluar, maka ia menemukan dirinya berada dalam kepalanya sendiri yang tengah memutar ulang sepotong peristiwa dirinya bersama Chanyeol.

* * *

-ooo-

* * *

_**[flashback]**_

Pertemuan pertama yang lebih dari sekedar 'berkesan' itu menjadi lebih manis lagi pada hari dan jam-jam berikutnya saat Baekhyun menghabiskan waktunya berada di _rooftop_ hanya berdua bersama Chanyeol.

Mereka tidak melakukan banyak hal selain duduk bersisian dan saling bertukar cerita mengenai berbagai hal yang pernah terjadi sebelum mereka bertemu. Cukup banyak kejadian menarik yang dicertikan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang membuatnya terkadang tidak bisa menahan tawa lebarnya hingga beberapa kali membungkuk sambil memegangi perutnya yang keram.

Kedekatan itu tidak terlihat banyak menuntut. Tidak ada kecupan bibir lainnya yang pernah terjadi semenjak kali pertama yang menyebabkan mereka menjalin hubungan–seperti yang terlihat–sebagai sahabat. Paling jauh hanya senggolan di rusuk, sedikit rangkulan atau genggaman hangat saat mereka berjalan menuju halte bus.

Baekhyun senang dengan adanya Chanyeol yang mengisi kekosongan saat ia sedang tidak bersama Kyungsoo yang memang berbeda kelas dengannya dan akhir-akhir ini agak sibuk dengan pacar barunya. Seperti yang pernah Baekhyun tegaskan sebelumnya, ia memang mudah menjalin pertemanan tapi hanya segelintir saja yang bisa mendapatkan status istimewa sebagai sahabatnya.

Maka jadilah pada setiap kesempatan, Baekhyun berkali-kali mengatakan pada Chanyeol bahwa _namja_ itu beruntung bisa menjadi sahabatnya. Hal ini tidak terlalu menimbulkan masalah saat dua kali atau tiga kali Baekhyun membahasnya. Tapi raut masam dari Chanyeol pada kali keempat Baekhyun mengangkat topik yang sama, membuat Baekhyun sadar bahwa tidak begitu baik jika ia terus membanggakan hal tersebut lebih jauh.

Sebenarnya topik ini bukan diajukan Baekhyun tanpa alasan. Semakin ia mengingatkan Chanyeol akan hal itu, ia menemukan dirinya sadar bahwa hubungan mereka hanya sahabat dan tidak lebih. Itulah yang dibutuhkannya karena ia tidak mau memberikan harapan dalam hubungan mereka yang berawal dengan sedikit tidak normal.

Pada malam-malam saat Kyungsoo tidak berkunjung ke rumahnya atau saat Suho _hyung_ menghabiskan malam di kamarnya sendiri tanpa melakukan pekerjaan rutinnya–mengecek Baekhyun–, ia menjadi lebih sensitif terhadapponselnya. Ia berkali-kali melirik benda kotak itu dengan pandangan harap.

Baekhyun tidak bisa membohongi dirinya lebih jauh bahwa ia benci dengan fakta Chanyeol tidak akan menghubunginya lebih dulu. Walaupun pada akhirnya–jika Baekhyun menelpon _namja _itu–Chanyeol lah yang lebih banyak berbicara hingga waktu dua jam tidak terasa terlewat begitu saja dengan Baekhyun yang menyamankan dirinya di atas tempat tidur dan _earphone_ yang terpasang pada kedua telinganya.

Fakta lain yang akhir-akhir ini cukup membuat pikiran Baekhyun tersita adalah kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol tidak pernah memintanya bernyanyi. Padahal Baekhyun sudah menghafal lebih banyak lagu dalam berbagai _genre_ musik kalau saja sewaktu-waktu Chanyeol ingin mendengarkan. Ia ingat bagaimana Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan 'si suara malaikat' saat kedua kalinya mereka bertemu. Baekhyun jadi ragu apakah itu hanya guyonan Chanyeol semata karena semakin Baekhyun mengenalnya, semakin ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol tipe yang susah sekali ditebak isi hatinya yang sebenarnya.

"Chanyeol-ah" panggil Baekhyun saat pertemuan rahasia–entah keberapa kali–mereka di _rooftop_ sekolah setelah kurang lebih satu bulan berlalu tanpa kepastian.

Chanyeol masih menatap layar PSP-nya saat menggumam, "Hmm" pelan pada Baekhyun, menanggapi panggilan _namja _cantik bertubuh mungil tersebut.

Baekhyun mengangsur sedikit duduknya mendekat pada Chanyeol. Ia tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, melainkan hanya diam sembari menatap _namja_ itu yang masih berkutat dengan _games_ yang tengah dimainkannya.

Chanyeol menyadari tatapan Baekhyun yang terasa menusuknya secara semu itu, maka ia mematikan PSP-nya sesaat kemudian sebelum ia berbalik membalas tatapan Baekhyun. Cengiran lebar seperti biasa menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ada apa Baek?" tanyanya dengan nada ceria.

Sesaat Baekhyun merasa bodoh karena ia tenang-tenang saja saat Chanyeol mendapati tatapan intensnya terhadap _namja_ itu, padahal seharusnya ia merasa malu. Baekhyun memaksakan diri membalas senyum ceria Chanyeol yang seperti biasa, secerah matahari. Ia membersihkan tenggorokannya yang seketika saja terasa tercekat, dengan berdeham pelan.

Seperti biasa pula, Chanyeol tidak mendesak Baekhyun untuk menjawab pertanyaannya dengan cepat. _Namja _itu–menurut Baekhyun–memiliki kesabaran yang luar biasa saat menghadapi dirinya yang terkadang suka berubah pikiran dan bisa tiba-tiba saja tidak jadi menyampaikan sesuatu setelah ia memanggil Chanyeol. Jika saat itu terjadi maka Chanyeol hanya akan tersenyum lebih lebar lagi dan kemudian mengusap kepala Baekhyun gemas.

"Kau tidak mau mendengar suaraku?" tanya Baekhyun akhirnya setelah bertarung lama dengan kebaraniannya sendiri. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang memasang ekspresi datar. Semburat merah menguasai pipi mulusnya walaupun samar.

"Err... aku rasa aku baru saja mendengarnya" ucap Chanyeol sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Senyum _innocent_ yang Chanyeol perlihatkan membuat Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan tangannya untuk tidak memukul keras kepala _namja_ itu. Diantara semua waktu selama sebulan ini yang mereka lewatkan bersama, Baekhyun paling tidak ingin sindrom 'lamban' Chanyeol bangkit hari ini.

Baekhyun telah dengan susah payah meyakinkan hatinya untuk menanyakan hal memalukan tersebut. Tentu saja ia tidak mau usaha kerasnya untuk mengumpulkan keberaniannya menjadi sia-sia hanya karena Chanyeol yang memang terkadang bisa menjadi sangat tidak peka.

"Maksudku bukan suara yang itu bodoh" marah Baekhyun detik berikutnya setelah memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan tutup tempat buah-buahan yang memang masih dipeganganya saat tadi berangsur mendekati Chanyeol.

"Maaf, aku 'kan tidak tahu! Pertanyaanmu saja yang rancu Baek" ujar Chanyeol membela diri. Ia mengusap puncak kepalanya yang terkena pukulan maut Baekhyun. Tidak terlalu menyakitkan sebenarnya, tapi karena Chanyeol sudah terlanjur mengerjai Baekhyun maka ia berinisiatif untuk melanjutkan sifat jahilnya yang muncul tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun menangkap ringisan kecil yang lolos dari bibir Chanyeol saat _namja_ itu mengusap kepalanya. Perasaan bersalah menjalari hati Baekhyun. Ia tidak bermaksud memukul Chanyeol sekeras tadi. Apalagi sampai menyebabkan Chanyeol kesakitan seperti itu.

'Apa sangat sakit?' Baekhyun membatin.

Tangan Baekhyun yang telah terbebas dari tutup tempat buah-buahan yang telah ia letakkan disisi lain kursi panjang itu, kini terangkat mengusap kepala Chanyeol perlahan.

"Maaf" tutur Baekhyun pelan. Ia tidak memperhatikan senyum usil Chanyeol karena ia terlalu sibuk memperhatikan puncak kepala Chanyeol yang ia usap dengan seksama.

Masih dalam keadaan tidak menyadari situasi yang sedikit membahayakan itu, Baekhyun terperanjat kaget saat tubuhnya limbung menimpa Chanyeol yang ada di posisi berhadapan dengannya. Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang menyentuh kakinya tadi dan akhirnya menyebabkannya kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya saat sebelah kakinya yang menapak lantai itu sedikit tergelincir.

"Aww" ringisan kembali lolos dari mulut Chanyeol. Sebuah ringisan yang sebenarnya. Mungkin memang benar karma itu ada, karena Chanyeol sekarang sibuk mengumpat dalam hati. Bertanya-tanya apakah itu balasan untuknya karena telah mengerjai Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berusaha bangkit dari posisi yang sedikit memalukan itu. Kepala yang bersandar di dekat pot bunga setelah menghantam bagian pinggirnya cukup keras. Bagian bawah tubuhnya yang tidak lagi berada di atas bangku panjang melainkan berada di lantai atap dengan posisi kaki terbuka lebar. Hanya satu yang membuat Chanyeol–jika boleh dikatakan–sedikit senang dengan posisinya karena Baekhyun yang menyebabkan hal ini terjadi, kini berada dalam dekapannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun, segera bangkit saat merasakan tubuh Chanyeol bergerak berusaha kembali duduk dengan normal.

Pandangan Baekhyun jatuh pada puncak kepala Chanyeol, segera saja _namja _itu mengusapnya mengingat bagaimana kerasnya tadi bunyi teredam dari arah kepala Chanyeol saat membentur pot bunga.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin tertawa mengingat dalam hitungan menit kepala _namja_ jangkung itu sudah dua kali berbenturan dengan sesuatu. Tutup tempat buah-buahannya dan pot bunga. Tapi tidak ada tawa yang keluar dari bibirnya saat melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang sedikit menyedihkan.

Baekhyun mungkin tidak sadar dengan kecerobahannya dalam memilih posisi duduk. Tapi Chanyeol yang saat ini tengah berusaha keras meredakan jantungnya dan memerintahkan matanya untuk tidak menatap ke bagian bawah tubuhnya, sibuk merutuki kebodohan Baekhyun. Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun tidak merasakan benda apa yang tengah ia duduki itu sedangkan Chanyeol sudah berusaha mati-matian agar 'adik'nya tersebut tidak terbangun.

"Ern Baek, bisakah kau bergeser sedikit?" tanya Chanyeol dengan gugup. Ia bisa merasakan panas menjalari tubuhnya dan ia benar-benar tidak mau kehilangan kendali seperti kali pertama pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun.

Tangan Baekhyun berhenti mengusap kepala Chanyeol, pandangannya turun dan langsung menatap Chanyeol tepat di manik mata. Baekhyun menyadari wajah Chanyeol yang merona tapi rupanya ia cukup bodoh untuk menyadari apa gerangan yang membuat semburat merah itu muncul.

Mengikuti permintaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun menggeser duduknya ke arah kanan. Posisi mereka saat ini memang tidak seintim beberapa saat lalu, tapi Chanyeol yang dengan jelas bisa merasakan bagaimana bagian bawah Baekhyun bergesekan dengan 'miliknya' kini berusaha keras melupakan rasa panas yang menjalari tubuhnya dengan brutal. Terkadang Baekhyun memang bisa jadi sangat ceroboh saat sifat _innocent_ nya kambuh. Chanyeol merasa frustasi bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun tidak menyadari apa yang dilakukannya dan dengan santai kembali mengusap kepalanya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Aku memang merindukan nyanyianmu" ujar Chanyeol selang beberapa menit kemudian saat kepalanya tidak lagi berdenyut dan Baekhyun sudah menyamankan posisi duduknya di sebelah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merasakan degup jantungnya memompa lebih kencang. Ia memang mengharapkan pernyataan itu dari Chanyeol, tapi tetap saja rasa gugup tidak meninggalkannya saat mendengar kalimat tersebut.

_**[flashback end]**_

* * *

-ooo-

* * *

Kamar itu walaupun sudah cukup lama ditinggalkan pemiliknya, ternyata masih tetap sama. Berbagai benda yang Baekhyun tinggalkan saat kepindahannya ke Inggris, masih berada di tempatnya semula. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus bersyukur dengan keadaan itu ataukah sebaliknya. Pasalnya benda-benda tersebut sebenarnya bukan miliknya, melainkan milik Chanyeol yang ditinggalkan _namja_ itu setiap kali ia berkunjung ke rumah Baekhyun.

Sebelah tangan Baekhyun menyentuh miniatur gitar yang terletak di atas meja belajarnya. Benda pertama yang ditinggalkan Chanyeol setelah mereka menjalin hubungan khusus. Ia ingat bagaimana benda tersebut bisa berada disana. Chanyeol sendiri yang menaruhnya sambil terkekeh lebar. Baekhyun sudah bertanya kenapa Chanyeol terlihat begitu senang dan kenapa ia menaruh miniatur kesayangannya itu disana, tapi Chanyeol tidak menjawabnya dan hanya mencium pipinya sekilas.

Kembali melangkahkan kakinya, seolah ia berjalan di antara benda-benda kenangan yang melayang semu. Baekhyun berhenti tepat di sebelah _snow globe_ yang berada di atas salah satu bingkai jendela kamarnya. Kali ini bukan Chanyeol, melainkan ia sendiri yang meletakkannya disana kala itu dan langsung saja mendapat protes dari Chanyeol karena _namja_ itu takut _snow globe_–hadiah ulang tahun terakhir dari ibunya–tersebut jatuh dan pecah.

"_Tidak akan pecah Yeol! Ini 'kan salah satu benda berharga peninggalan ibumu, aku tidak mungkin memecahkannya. Aku sengaja menaruhnya disini karena aku suka melihat cahaya matahari dari sisi jendela yang ini. _snow globe_ ini terlihat bersinar saat cahaya memantul di atasnya." _

Baekhyun ingat ia mengucapkan kalimat itu sembari menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang melingkar diperutnya. Itu adalah kali pertama Chanyeol memeluknya begitu intim. _Namja _itu menyandarkan kepalanya di tengkuk Baekhyun dan berkata bahwa ia sangat mencintainya.

Sembari menghapus setetes air yang menggenang di sudut matanya, Baekhyun kembali berjalan memutari kamar yang menjadi tempatnya menumpahkan segala rahasianya tersebut. Mata Baekhyun menangkap miniatur malaikat yang tergantung di depan pintu geser menuju balkon kamarnya.

Ia melangkah mendekati gantungan dan tangannya sudah akan mencapai miniatur malaikat tersebut saat sakit yang teramat sangat mendera kepalanya. Tangan kanan Baekhyun seketika mencengkram kepalanya dengan erat. Matanya terpejam dan kakinya tiba-tiba saja terasa lemas.

Baekhyun terduduk di lantai kamarnya dengan terengah. Ia berusaha menghurip oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya saat ia merasakan paru-parunya seperti memiliki rongga lebar hingga oksigen hanya lolos begitu saja tanpa sempat singgah. Baekhyun ganti mencengkram dadanya, melupakan sakit di kepalanya. Dengan susah payah ia berusaha menggapai benda yang bisa dijatuhkannya agar Suho tahu bahwa Baekhyun membutuhkan pertolongannya.

Mata Baekhyun tidak bisa menemukan apapun yang bisa dijangkaunya selain pigura foto Chanyeol yang terletak di atas meja samping tempat tidurnya. Baekhyun menggeser tubuhnya yang masih berusaha menangkap lebih banyak oksigen, mendekat pada meja dan saat tanggannya berhasil menggapai pigura tersebut, segera saja Baekhyun menjatuhkannya.

Suara nyaring kaca yang berbenturan dengan lantai marmer kontan memenuhi kamar. Baekhyun merasakan perih di pelipis kanannya, ia pikir mungkin ada kaca yang memantul dari lantai dan mengenai pelipisnya.

Baekhyun masih mencengkram dadanya yang terasa kosong saat ia mendengar langkah tergesa dari luar kamar. Belum sempat pikirannya menyebut nama Suho, _namja_ itu sudah berada di depan pintu kamar yang terbuka.

"Astaga Baek! Apa yang terjadi?" Suho bertanya panik, ia mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun yang mulai kejang-kejang dengan mata yang mulai tidak fokus.

Suho mengangkat Baekhyun ke atas tempat tidur. Ia segera menyambar tas jinjing Baekhyun dan menemukan alat bantu pernapasan darurat dari dalamnya. Suho mengarahkan alat tersebut ke depan mulut Baekhyun, menekan tombol pompa udara dengan tangan bergetar.

Baekhyun mulai dapat menghirup udara dengan normal meskipun masih dengan tersengal. Tangan _namja_ bersurai cokelat itu mencengkram erat bagian dadanya seolah berusaha memberikan kekuatan pada paru-parunya untuk dapat mengolah udara seperti yang seharusnya.

"Ma...maaf..._hyung_...a...aku...mem...membuat...mu...cem...as" ujar Baekhyun lirih disela-sela nafasnya yang masih memburu.

Suho mengangguk kecil dengan pandangan sendu. Ia menyeka keringat yang membasahi kening Baekhyun–

"Kau baik-baik saja Baekhyun-ah. Kau kuat. Kau tidak akan kalah dari rasa takutmu" Suho berucap serak. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca sejak tadi, tapi ia berusaha menahan bening itu turun. Ia tidak mau terlihat lebih lemah dari pada Baekhyun. Jika Baekhyun saja bisa bertahan dari trauma masa lalunya, maka tidak ada alasan bagi Suho untuk merasa bersalah meskipun–ya–memang ia yang salah.

"Aku tahu..._hyung_. Aku tidak akan me...menyerah" Baekhyun tersenyum lemah. Ia mengenggam tangan Suho yang tadi masih berada di keningnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu kambuh lagi?" Suho bertanya selepas beberapa menit ia hanya mengusap perlahan punggung tangan Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun terpejam. Berusaha memfokuskan diri pada kata-kata, "Kau kuat Byun Baekhyun" yang menari-nari di dalam kepalanya.

"Benda itu" tunjuk Baekhyun yang bergetar jatuh pada miniatur malaikat di depan beranda kamarnya.

Suho memandang benda itu lama dan seketika paham kenapa Baekhyun yang kondisinya sudah dinyatakan tujuh puluh persen membaik, kembali kejang-kejang seperti orang yang tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya.

"Maaf, aku lupa menurunkannya" ujar Suho. Ia hendak beranjak dari samping Baekhyun ketika tangan _dongsaeng_nya itu menahan langkanya.

Baekhyun menggeleng perlahan, "Jangan disingkirkan _hyung._ Ini pertama kalinya aku kambuh karena melihat sebuah benda yang berhubungan dengan masa laluku. Aku tidak mau hidup dalam bayang-bayang _hyung_. Aku ingin mengingat semuanya. Aku akan terus merasa tidak normal _hyung_, jika aku masih tidak bisa mengingat apa yang membuatku seperti ini. Aku ingin tahu kenapa terkadang kepalaku terasa tidak seperti milikku sendiri"

Suho terdiam lama. Ia mengerti apa yang dirasakan Baekhyun. Pastilah sangat menyakitkan jika kau difonis menderita _lacunar amnesia_ sementara kau hanya terus-terusan merasa frustasi terhadap beberapa hal yang mampu kau ingat dan segala hal yang kau lupakan terutama perasaanmu.

"Apa kau benar akan baik-baik saja? Kau tahu aku sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisimu Baek. Ingat apa yang dokter Daniel katakan? walaupun kau pulih lebih cepat daripada sebagian pasien yang pernah dirawatnya, tapi tetap saja kau belum cukup siap untuk mengingat kembali masa lalumu Baek. Kau bisa menjadi lebih parah dari ini"

Baekhyun membawa tubuhnya untuk duduk di atas ranjang. Ia bersandar sepenuhnya pada bantal, mengingat tubuhnya masih terasa lemas. Ia menarik tangan Suho yang masih digenggamnya hingga _namja_ itu membalas tatapannya.

"Percayalah _hyung_, aku tidak akan memaksa otakku untuk mengingat jika itu akan membahayakan diriku. Aku berjanji akan baik-baik saja. Untukmu. Aku sayang padamu _hyung, _dan aku tidak mau membuatmu sedih. Lagi pula seperti katamu _hyung_, aku kuat. Aku tidak akan kalah dari rasa takutku"

Suho mengangguk perlahan meski beban berat masih terasa mencengkram hatinya. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika Baekhyun sendiri yang sudah memaksa. Apalagi sekarang mereka telah kembali ke Seoul. Mau tidak mau, tempat dan benda-benda yang berhubungan dengan kejadian pahit itu pasti akan memberikan efek pada kondisi Baekhyun. Dan tidak melupakan satu hal, dialah yang menuruti permintaan Baekhyun untuk kembali. Dia tidak bisa membatalkan keputusannya begitu saja karena Baekhyun sudah bisa memutuskan sendiri apa yang terbaik untuk hidupnya.

"Baiklah, tapi kumohon berjanjilah jika terjadi sesuatu kau harus segera menghubungiku" ujar Suho, disambut senyum kecil Baekhyun serta jawaban "ya" darinya.

"Dan jangan lupa minum obatmu!" titah Suho sembari mengangsurkan obat dan botol minuman yang tadi juga ditemukannya dari dalam tas jinjing Baekhyun.

* * *

_**To be continue...**_

* * *

_HAI HAI! maaf ya update nya lama...  
_

_mengenai chanyeol yang belum muncul juga (selain dari kenangannya baekhyun) jangan ada yg protes ya... hehe kalau masih penasaran sama lanjutannya, boleh dong kasih review biar ney semangat lanjutin? kk_

_jangan lupa roasting marshmallow sama light in the dark nya juga di cek~ udah dilanjut semua :D_

* * *

**_balasan review:_**

SyJessi22: gak kok, baek gak buta XD diikutin terus ya, ntar perlahan-lahan kisahnya bakal jelas kok hehe

: udah kejawab sebagian kan? jadi baek itu kena lacunar amnesia. untuk alasan tentang nyanyi itu ditunggu aja ya :)

pintukamarchanbaek: udah dilanjut \o/

ChoYeongie: mudah-mudahan gak terlalu panjang .

ritaanjani4: udah putus ato belum ya... #author minta ditabok# hehe

Kiela Yue: hadeuuhh makasih banget untuk pujiannya ... semoga chapter ini memuaskan y

12oppas: yay~ udah dilanjut nih... gimana? hehe

Unnamed EXOstand: nanti diceritain dikit-dikit ya :)

.

_**MAKASIH BANYAK UNTUK REVIEW NYA! *love love*  
**_


End file.
